


Danger Shows Us Priorities

by Radiant_And_Alone



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe almost dies, F/M, First Kiss, Kind of Canon Compliant, Lucifer wakes tf up, Realises he has FEELINGStm, but thats not spoilery, it's cute i hope, no maze or linda :(, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_And_Alone/pseuds/Radiant_And_Alone
Summary: Set at the start of Quid Pro Ho (S2 E10), if Charlotte had clicked the detonator, but couldn’t see if Chloe was at the car. Lucifer turns up to apologise for standing her up but instead finds her prone on the ground. Both Detective and the Lord of Hell have to confront their feelings after the explosion.





	Danger Shows Us Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the start of Quid Pro Ho (S2 E10), if Charlotte had clicked the detonator, but couldn’t see if Chloe was at the car. And I know Maze should be in town but for reasons she isn’t.

“Detective!” Lucifer’s voice was desperate and she could only just hear it over the ringing in her ears. She brought her hand up to her face and it came away bloody. Groaning indistinctly, she tried to sit up. Firm hands pushed her back down though.  
“I really think it’s for the best if you don’t do that right now, detective, but take this.” As she lay back down, a soft bunch of fabric was put under her head, protecting it from the harsh tarmac below.  
“Lucifer, what’s going on?” The hand from earlier returned to her face.  
“You were leaving the restaurant and left your keys with the valet, as you went to retrieve them, your car blew up. But you — You’re fine now.”  
“What.” She said it as indignantly as she could manage. Which admittedly wasn’t very indignant. The hand left.  
“The police are here, but well, you weren’t quite far enough away. Or perhaps, too far away.”  
“Too far away? Lucifer what—”  
“We think your car might have been rigged. Chloe, can you open your eyes?” When she did, her vision was blurry, she immediately shut them again at the light above her.  
“It’s so bright Lucifer, and my head hurts.” This time the hand was on her head.  
“Oh no, no, no. Chloe, just open your eyes again, please.” This time the light wasn’t bright. Lucifer’s head was blocking it, his eyes were wide and sad.  
“Detective, I think you have a concussion.” Her eyes shut again as she yawned.  
“Lucifer, I’m tired, I need to go home.”  
“Oh noo, you’re getting checked first. Come with me.” With that, Lucifer scooped her off the ground.

Lucifer would have sprinted to the ambulance, if not for Chloe in his arms. Chloe, could have died Chloe. Probably has a concussion Chloe. Looking down at her wasn’t any consolation, he could see the multiple small gashes on her face, and with her eyes closed, the only thing reassuring him of her life, was the warmth she radiated.  
“I think she has a concussion. I was the first on the scene, she was lying on the ground. Can you help her?”  
“Is she still conscious sir?”  
“Yes, here.” He laid Chloe down on a stretcher as she mumbled slightly.  
“Home, Trixie, please.”

Later Lucifer would reflect on the fact that he hadn’t paid any attention to the ambulance worker. Didn’t even know their gender, he’d been too caught up with Chloe. 

Chloe woke up feeling stiff and sore all over. She glanced over at her bedside clock. _11:00am! Trixie needs to go to school!_ Groaning, she sat up.  
“Trixie! Get up, we need to go to school, you’re already very late!” She was not expecting the response she got.  
“Good to hear you’re awake Detective. Trixie’s at school already so don’t worry. Do you want pancakes?” Lucifer appeared in her door, still holding a pan. He proceeded to flip a pancake held within then smiled at her and walked away. 

Once changed she slipped out of her room to eat breakfast. On the table were two settings, a heap of pancakes and various toppings.  
“Feeling okay Detective?” She glanced at him.  
“Splendid. I feel like I was in a bar fight, and I look like it too. What happened last night Lucifer, how did I get back home.” He looked worried when she said that.  
“Sit down and eat, I’ll explain over food.” The pancakes were good. Especially with the chocolate sauce she was sure she didn’t own. Once Lucifer had finished explaining she sat back.  
“Who would want to blow up my car?” Lucifer’s eyes darkened but he said that he didn’t know. Chloe didn’t push it, she didn’t feel up to trying to pressure Lucifer into telling her.  
“Did you cook these yourself? They’re good” Lucifer’s face brightened noticeably at the compliment.  
“I did, thank you. I’m a devil with food.” He smiled widely. 

Lucifer couldn’t sleep that night, his mind occupied with the events of last night. _Chloe could have died. If she had been a meter closer she probably would have died. It’s my fault, I asked her to dinner then stood her up. If I’d been there then Mother wouldn’t have done this. I’m certain she did this. She threatened someone I l—Someone important to me. A human is important to me. Chloe is important to me. Very important. What’s happening to me. I’m the lord of hell for fuck's sake. And I care very much if Chloe lives or dies._ He tossed off his covers before he followed that chain of reasoning too much. He went to the balcony after grabbing a drink and stood there, leaning on the barrier. The night before he had taken Chloe back to her place and stayed there, taking the small human to school in the morning. He remembered the fear he felt when he turned up to the restaurant hoping to catch Chloe before she left, to apologise. Instead, he found her lying prone on the ground, the restaurant staff panicking nearby. He remembered that vividly, so much fear. He’d never felt anything like that before. Maybe he did… love her.

Chloe couldn’t remember what happened last night, but it had shaken Lucifer soundly by the looks of it. He had seemed shaken when he described what had happened over breakfast. He’d stayed overnight to look after her and Trixie as Maze was out of town with Linda. They’d gone on a vacation for two weeks. He seemed to genuinely care about her, for all his annoying ways. What if he—no he wouldn’t, he’s Lucifer.

Lucifer had just as much trouble sleeping the next night. His anger at his mother and his realisation from the previous night on his mind. He loves Chloe. What is he going to do. _I need advice, but Linda’s out of town. Geuss it’s Amenadiel then._ Ten minutes after texting him, Amenadiel turns up.   
“I love Chloe. Amenadiel, I love a human. I’m the devil and I love a human.” Amenadiel sounded amused when he responded.  
“Brother, I could have told you this weeks ago.” Lucifer sighed.  
“What do I do Amenadiel?”  
“Tell her.” Lucifer spun around.  
“Tell her? Oh yeah, I stood you up at dinner but I swear I want a relationship.” He stalked towards Amenadiel as he talked. Amenadiel remained as impassive as always when replied.  
“Yes Luci, it won’t do you any good to wait.” Lucifer turned away from him again.  
“Thank you brother, you can leave now. I have someone to visit.” As Amenadiel left, he just said “Good luck brother.”

Lucifer turned his phone over in his hands, a text to Chloe drafted:

 _ **To: Chloe Decker**_  
Can I drop by for a talk?

He deleted it and typed in a new one. Probably for the best if Trixie was there.

 _ **To: Chloe Decker**_  
Drop by mine? I’d like to talk.

He clicked send. Two minutes later Chloe replied.

 _ **From: Chloe Decker, 9:28pm**_  
Okay, be there in 10. Is it important?

He didn’t reply. Instead he changed into a suit and poured two whiskeys. When the door opened he was sitting on his couch planning what he would say. He stood up to greet Chloe.  
“Detective. Have this and take a seat. I, uh, need to tell you something.” She looked at him like he had gone slightly crazy but sat down and took the drink from his hand. It was doubtless some expensive whiskey.  
“Detective—Chloe.” He took a deep breath and a tossed back his drink. “When your car blew up. I was the first one on the scene. You were lying there motionless.”  
“I know this Lucifer, wh—”  
“I know you know, just, I’m gonna say something and I need you not to talk until I finish.” He closed his eyes and his words came out rushed. “I felt fear, so much fear Chloe. I’ve never felt that before. I couldn’t, I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if you’d been one-meter closer. You’d be dead, I couldn’t handle that Chloe. Because.” He sat down on the chair closest to her, shaking slightly. “Because Chloe, I think I love you.” He glanced at her. She was still and shocked, obviously searching for something to say. He dropped his head into his hands, mortified that he’d ruined the one relationship he had with a human.  
“I—Lucifer, look at me.” Chloe’s hand pried at his hands and he lifted his head to meet her eyes.  
“I’m not sure about love, but my feelings for you aren’t exactly platonic either.” Lucifer only gaped at her for a second before he surged forward. His hands going to either side of her face as he did so. When they kissed it felt like nothing he’d experienced before. Sure he’d kissed a lot of people, but it had never meant anything like this before.

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she didn’t recognise her surroundings immediately, but soon remembered the night before. She was in Lucifer’s bed wearing a pair of pajamas she’d borrowed from Lucifer. He wasn’t in his room but when she looked to the side, he was in the kitchen making breakfast. French toast by the smell. He was just wearing briefs like he apparently always did when he slept.  
“No need to worry Detective, I slept on the couch. Nothing too salacious happened.”  
“I wasn’t worrying Lucifer. I wasn’t drunk I can remember last night.” She padded over to the kitchen and stood beside him.  
“French toast, yum.” Lucifer twisted to the side, slipped an arm around her and kissed her. It didn’t last long as he broke it off to attend to the French toast.  
“Can you set up the table? You should be able to find everything you need somewhere.”

Over breakfast (which she ate opposite a bare-chested Lucifer) she pondered something.  
“Do you only wear suits? I have yet to see you wear anything else.” Lucifer smirked.  
“Well, I’m wearing almost nothing now. But I have worn something other than suits. I own a few dresses, drag is rather fun.” Chloe choked on her French toast. “Do you want to see me in drag, Detective?” Lucifer smiled devilishly. 

That morning, laughing over a breakfast Lucifer had cooked in his apartment felt like the best thing in the world. She wouldn’t trade it for the world right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write about Chloe ACTUALLY FINDING OUT about who Lucifer is (Like, actually, thanks show writers), comment below!
> 
> Also, Lucifer does drag. FIGHT ME! He would be a great drag queen, let's be real.


End file.
